shazamfandomcom-20200213-history
Fawcett City
History Fawcett City is an idyllic metropolitan community located in the American Midwest. Many years ago, the wizard Shazam took notice of the immorality and urban sprawl that had been infecting neighboring communities and took measures to protect Fawcett from similar misfortunes. Enlisting the aid of a sorcerer known as Ibis the Invincible, they succeeded in creating a distortion effect, which slowed time in Fawcett City allowing the city to maintain an ascetic art-deco atmosphere similar to the trends popularized during the 1940s and 50s. Fawcett City is not without its corporate hierarchy however. As Metropolis is dominated by Lex Luthor, so too is Fawcett City the chosen territory of the mad industrialist Thaddeus Bodog Sivana. Sivana's need for money and power is unrelenting. In a bid to obtain even more wealth, he hired C.C. and Marilyn Batson to excavate the temple of Rameses II in Egypt. During this venture, Sivana's enforcer, Theo Adam murdered the Batsons, and the controversial fallout from the incident nearly ruined Sivana's position in Fawcett City. A short while later, the wizard Shazam decided that it was now time for Fawcett City to have an official protector. He manipulated the Batsons' orphaned son, Billy, into finding him at the Rock of Eternity. There, he bestowed upon him the power of seven ancient elders, transforming young Billy Batson into Earth's mightiest mortal Captain Marvel. Captain Marvel became Fawcett's chosen protector and shared his power with two other heroes his sister, Mary Marvel and Captain Marvel, Jr. Unofficially known as the Marvel Family, the three heroes routinely fought against Dr. Sivana and the likes of villains such as Black Adam and Mister Mind. Points of Interest Beckville *This is a neighborhood located in Fawcett City. The name is derived from Shazam creator C.C. Beck. Binder Square *This is a recreation area located in Fawcett City. The name is derived from Otto Binder, a longtime writer of the Captain Marvel family of titles. Sivana Industries *One of the largest and most successful business operating out of Fawcett City. Sivana Industries is owned and operated by millionaire entrepreneur Thaddeus Bodog Sivana. Solar Center *This was the name of a front company owned by Doctor Sivana in Fawcett City. Dr. Bruce Gordon was the designer and chief architect of the Solar Center. Subway *Beckoned by a mysterious figure, young Billy Batson was lured into the subway where he entered a mystic portal that brought him to the Rock of Eternity. It was here that he first met the wizard Shazam who granted him the ability to transform into Captain Marvel. WHIZ Radio *This is the news/radio affiliate station where young Billy Batson worked as an amateur newscaster. Residents Heroes *Captain Marvel *Mary Marvel *Captain Marvel, Jr. *Uncle Marvel *Tall Marvel *Hill Marvel *Fat Marvel *Golden Arrow *Spy Smasher *Bulleteer *Ibis the Invincible (Amentep) Villains *Black Adam *Isis *Osiris *Doctor Sivana *Mister Mind *Captain Nazi *Sabbac *Mister Atom *Ibac *King Kull *Mister Banjo Other Residents *Bruce Gordon *C.C. Batson *Sinclair Batson *Marilyn Batson *Ebenezer Batson *Hoppy *Lance O'Casey *Lisa Sutton *Dexter Knox *Doc Quartz *Professor Edgewise *Scott Cooper *Sterling Morris *Sunny Sparkle *Tawky Tawny *Timmy Tinkle *Fawcett City Thunder (Basketball Team) Notes *Originally Fawcett City was located in the parallel reality known as Earth-S. As Earth-S ceased to exist following the Crisis on Infinite Earths event, the city and its history migrated to the continuity of the modern Post-Crisis Earth. Trivia *Fawcett City is named after Wilford H. Fawcett, the founder of Fawcett Publications. The concept of the city was originally developed by Bill Parker and C.C. Beck, and developed further in the 1990s by Jerry Ordway. Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Fawcett_City *http://www.comicvine.com/fawcett-city/34-52613/ Category:Location